When Fangirls get Involved
by RobinLover101
Summary: When the Young Avengers crew is suddenly sent to the Young Justice universe, things don't go exactly as Lex, one of the fangirls that sent them there, planned. For one she thinks she may be falling for James Rogers... OC involved. This is T because I'm paranoid. Oh and I brought the Teen Titans into this, but I couldn't figure out how to list it as a three way crossover :'(
1. Chapter 1

When Fangirls get Involved…

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel and D.C., everyone would love them and no one would argue over which is better.

Characters:

James Rogers- age: 15

Torunn- age: 15

Francis Baton (aka Hawkeye 2) – age: 15

Azari- age: 13

Robin (aka Dick Grayson) - age: 15

Kid Flash (aka Wally West) - age: 17

Artemis- age: 17

Miss Martian (aka Megan) - age: 17

A/N: I don't know a whole lost about the Young Avengers, this is my first fic involving them, so correct me if I screw some stuff up. Oh and these characters were picked solely on who I like to right, so don't hate. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

I pulled my hood tighter over my head, obscuring my face, and looked both way to make sure no know was watching me. When I was certain I was in the clear, I went over to a large house that belonged to a friend of mine and knocked. When the door opened, I was herded in quickly. I throw off my hood and took a seat at the big round table. It looked like I was the last to arrive, but judging by the dampness of some of the other's cloths, I wasn't that late.

"Well now that everyone is here, we can begin." said our leader Sandra. "Some of you know why we are here others may not, so let me clear that up right now. We are going to bring our two fandoms together." There were gasps all around the table, only some people were unfazed (myself included) to this dramatic announcement. "Yes I know it may be shocking, and it's also why you are all in the same room, as dangerous as that is. Now hear me out. I think that it would be great fun to intertwine our fandoms! Of course there are dangers too, so I have taken the liberty of selecting someone to make this transition go, well, as smoothly as possible." Sandra paused dramatically, and then turned to me. "Lex, would you do the honors of making sure our mission is a success?" I was momentarily stunned.

"Me? You want ME to go?" I asked in surprise.

She sighed. "That is what I said isn't it? You're the most qualified, liking both fandoms equally and everything." She made a good point.

"Well I suppose I can't say no to a chance like this…"

"Brilliant! Now we have one more matter to discuss. Where should we send the teams?"

In the end the vote was unanimous. Mount Justice would be my new home during this adventure.

Sandra excitedly exclaimed, "Yes! Now let's do it! Right now! I don't think I can wait any longer! Are you ready Lex? Good, Matra could you put the comic books and CDs in that pot there? Thank you! Ladies, it's time to work some magic and collide worlds!" Sandra grabbed my arm and pulled my over to the pot with the comic books and CDs in it and stuck my hand in. Then she started to mumble some ridiculous words that only she could understand.I felt a pull in my stomach and felt Matra press a backpack of supplies into my arms. Then everything disappeared and I knew I was on my way.

I landed on something soft and heard a muffled 'Umph'. Crap. I must have landed on one of the Young Avengers! They were teleporting at the same time I was after all…

I quickly scrambled up. "Jeez! I'm so sorry! I- (_In head: Time to feed them the lie)_ Wait, where the heck am I!?"

I looked down to see James Rogers, The James Rogers, rubbing his head. "I was about to ask you the same thing." He looked over his shoulder. "Any ideas as to where we are guys?"

"Awww, James, you made a new friend!" exclaimed Francis Barton sarcastically. "Do you THINK we know where we are?"

"Er, can't hurt to check?" James was spared a sassy comeback as alarms started to blare. "Quick! Get ready gang!" All four Young Avengers stepped into an organized formation that only comes from training together for hours on end. I felt oddly excluded.

Then I heard the laugh. Damn, I would recognize that laugh anywhere. It was Robin and he was close. But his appearance didn't come in the form of an attack, instead he simply said, "Falling from the sky out of nowhere is MY trick."

"Yeah, and it's incredibly annoying, Boy Blunder." Robin stuck his tongue out in a childish way at a certain green archer. Behind her Wally snickered and received a slight frown from Miss. Martian.

"How 'bout you deal with the copy cats Arty? I'll just be over there watching." As everyone looked to wear he was pointing, Robin disappeared with a laugh.

"Damn, I hate when he does that." Artemis turned to us. "Usually we take down people who randomly fall from the sky in front of our place, but-" She was cut off by Kid Flash.

"Miss. M says she couldn't feel your minds before, so you should exist right now."

Robin suddenly reappeared. "I just did some research! I know who all of you are…" He grinned, looking us all over. As his eyes past me his grin grew, and I knew he knew everything.

Robin turned to Artemis and Wally. "Oh and I think we just found out why I'M leader in Aqua Lad's absence."

A/N: Ok so this is a really long chapter for me! If you read any of my other stories you'll know that I don't write a lot of those. But it's raining and I would rather not work on German homework so… Don't get used to it! Please review and tell me if I should continue of nah, like I said this is my first YA fic so I need some feed back here! *Jumps at a flash of lightning* Well I'm off now! REVIEW!

-RobinLover101 (Oh and you can bet there will be a lot of Rob action)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm baaack! So I just thought I should mention that the Young Avengers characters are based off of the movie and I tweaked them just a tiny bit to suit my own intents and purposes. Oh! And if any of you get a chance, read Hesitate No More by lucycoralofficial. It is SO good!**

**So anyway, I don't own Young Justice or the Young Avengers, blah blah blah… **

Characters:

Lex (OC)-age 15

James Rogers- age: 15

Torunn- age: 15

Francis Barton (aka Hawkeye 2) – age: 15

Azari- age: 13

Robin (aka Dick Grayson) - age: 15

Kid Flash (aka Wally West) - age: 17

Artemis- age: 17

Miss Martian (aka Megan) - age: 17

Chapter 2- Robin's POV

Suspicion runs in the Bat family. It's a simple fact of life. But here there was no need to be suspicious. I knew everything that was going on. Dimension travel is easy to spot and even easier to control, but not many people are skilled in either practice. They are called the Young Avengers. Torunn, daughter of Thor and wields the same powers. Hawkeye 2, or Francis Barton, son of Hawkeye 1 and is skilled with the bow and arrow. **(A/N: Hmmm…. He and Arty may just be able to make KF jealous… Perhaps I should exploit that…) **Azari, son of The Black Panther and Storm and has almost super human abilities including his ability to control the weather. James Rogers, son of Captain America and Black Widow and has no obvious powers but can give the baddies hell with the hollow-graphic shield he wears. Rogers is the team's leader and all of their parents (with the exception of Torunn's) are deiced.

They didn't worry me at all. Sure they were pretty good as a team, but mine was better. The one person who implanted the slightest hint of worry in my mind was The Other One. A quick scan of her face in the dimensions told me all I needed to know. I've dealt with fangirls before. Not. A. Good. Experience. Trust me. They are ruthless creatures who will do anything to get into their fandoms and change the course of human existence as we know it. Needless to say I love them. They are priceless to mess with. Last time I ran into one I made her fall in- Well it's not important. This one is called Alexandra or Lex for short. Wait a second… Hello Robin! As a master of controlling people's emotions I think I am going to play god and set this Lex chick up with that arrogant Rogers. I've read his file. The kid is a cocky little… I'm not allowed to think those words.

I was suddenly jerked out of my thoughts by Artemis snapping her fingering in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Boy Wonder! Are you even listening?" I realized that I must have been staring into space for the past five minutes. Oops.

"Is he always like that? Because I'm pretty sure zoning out is under the List of Ways to Get Killed 101 book." Oh that James had no idea what he had coming…

I grinned. "You wanna go? I'm pretty sure I can take down a guy who has a holograph for a Frisbee." This was going to be fun.

James reddened. "Yeah? Well it's better then what you've got! What? A belt and a cape that will probably only serve to be a self-trip wire?" My grin grew.

"Miss. M? Is it safe to take them in the Cave?"

"I haven't found anything in their minds to be untrustworthy, although that one is an Asgardian… What do you think Robin?"

"I think a sparring match is in order."

A/N: So what do you all think? Please please please review and tell me! I've been having some technical difficulties uploading chapters lately to so hopefully this works! See ya soon! Oh and sorry the font is so small... or is it? DAH DAH DAAAAH!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: So I am really really really bored and my family is actually letting me write today (which never happens) so I am going to make the most of it and post another chappie! **

James' POV

I looked across the fighting ring of light to my opponent. He was typing something into a computer. He said it was so the arena could analyze how well I did and tell me if I even got close to beating him. I had replied to this with a 'I think you got it the other way around, kid.' He was the one they called Robin, but I liked kid better, even if he couldn't have been any younger than me.

"Ready?" He said as the slight built figure stepped into the ring.

"Born that way." He muttered something under his breath about plus 6 months that I didn't quite catch.

"Ok! Begin!" Was what the blonde archer yelled in an excited tone.

I lunged at the kid (we had both forsaken our weapons to keep the fight clean) but he seemed to know exactly what I would do before I did it. Robin stepped to the side at the last minute and drove his elbow into my side while using the other to hit the center of my back taking advantage of my lack of balance. I tumbled to the ground and the computer said, "James Rogers, status failed." I growled and pushed myself up. So what if the kid had talent? He obviously knew my weaknesses. After all, he had said that he knew exactly who we were…

I got an idea. I lunged at him again but jerked to the side at the last moment trying to throw him off. It didn't work as he just adjusted his stance a fraction of an inch and swept my feet out from under me.

"Listen," He said as the computer repeated its previous statement. "There is no shame in admitting that you can't win this."

I gave him an evil glare as I rose to my feet. "I am not going to be showed up by a _kid._" This seemed to amuse him.

"I'm 3 months older then you."

"How do you know so much about us, if you don't mind my asking?" So Azari had finally spoken up. Good.

"Easy. Cross dimension travel is simple to trace and even more simple to do. Just ask your friend over there." He pointed at the chick that had landed on me earlier. But I thought she was one of them…

Almost as if reading my mind, Torunn said, "But we thought she was with you!"

The kid smirked when the girl gave a nervous jump. "Nope, but I do know where she's from. I've dealt with her kind before."

Now his team looked confused. "I don't understand her kind?" Miss. M looked blatantly confused.

"Yeah… Fangirls," For a moment I thought I saw a flash of what might have been fear. "But don't worry, they're fairly harmless. That is, unless you fall in love with one."

"Ok this has gone too far! I am standing right here you know." The girl looked offended. "And I have a name. Its Lex by the way, and he's making all that up! We may act _slightly _like a cult, but we are much more decent, and let it be known that **this**," She gestured around her. "Was not my idea. I just went with it."

Robin was still grinning. "But there is always a leader, and leaders always have plans." He muttered. As if on cue, a large portal opened on the wall to our right and sucked in Torunn and Azari. I screamed and jumped for them but I was too late. The portal had already closed, but not before spitting out a teenage boy dressed in a green, yellow, black, and red costume. Robin's grin grew. He looked at me. "Don't worry they're back in your dimension. But things just got a lot more interesting."

**A/N: SOOOOO I'm changing this to a THREE WAY CROSS OVER! WOW! I didn't even see this plot twist until I wrote it! So two chapters in one day, not bad eh?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So to distinguish between Teen Titans Robin and YJ Robin, all the characters will refer to TT Robin as Robo or something like that to annoy him because I think that that will be hilarious. So look out for nicknames and their personalities. Also, I really needed to get rid of characters so that's why some of the Young avengers went bye-bye, plus they were no fun to write. And I apologize for bringing in Teen Titans for those of you who haven't seen it. Perhaps this will convince you to watch it. I am also sort of sad because I don't have any follows or favs. Please tell me what I can be doing better to get some of those! Though I'm sure sending a few characters through a mysterious portal didn't help… Oh and I'm thinking about bringing in Slade/Deathstoke so tell me how you feel about that. And Spitfire is going to come into play here. I love the fact that Robin is a total bad a** don't you? It makes me so happy! And the new TT Robin is going to be 15 to keep the general theme. I like to write that age, don't judge. Ok! So I'm going to stop rambling now and write!**

Chapter 4- YJ Robin's POV **(Because he's too awesome to not have a POV at all times)**

Things were definitely getting interesting. I loved mysteries and this one was a good one. Fangirls didn't meddle with the Teen Titans, so there must be another player in this game… But I had bigger problems, such as what I was going to do with the stunned looking teen that had just fallen out of a portal and the stunned looking leader who just watched two of his team members get sucked away.

I sighed. This was going to be _great._ "Ok, I'm pretty sure I can provide a reasonable explanation for this and our new friend Lex is going to help me."

"What the heck man! Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my-"

"And will someone please calm down Franny for me? He's getting on my nerves, and I don't feel like having to deal with the mess he makes with that bow once he has a nervous breakdown. Thank you James." James walked over to Hawkeye 2 and put an arm around his shoulders still looking shocked. He shot a glare in my direction.

"You had better have a good explanation for this."

"I have a theory, but it is never good to theorize before you have facts. You will always end up suiting facts to theories. That one is from Sherlock Holmes. But anyway, my theory is that, and correct me if I'm wrong will you Lex?" I waited for her to nod back before continuing. "My theory is that there is a third party involved here. Fangirls don't deal with that Teen Titans. I found that out the hard way."

"Wait how'd you know I'm with the Titans? I'm pretty sure I've never seen any of you in my life and this place doesn't exist in Jump City. I think I'd know if it did." The TT Robin said.

I grinned. "You seem distraught."

"Of course I'm distraught! I don't know where my team is, heck, I don't even know where I am!"

"Well get traught or we'll all get dead." I heard Artemis try to hide a giggle, but she soon gave up and started to laugh out right. "What? I don't just use that line on you, you know."

"No it's not that. It's that all THIS Boy Wonder is worried about is getting back to his giiiirl friend." TT Robin's ears went pink.

"Not true!"

"Is so!"

"Nah uh!"

"Ya huh!"

"Nah-"

"Ok, ok. Arty is always right so don't even bother arguing. Plus Miss. M told her after a mind scan." Wally sounded slightly amused.

"A WHAT!?" Yelled a very indignant TT Robin.

"A mind scan," I said, putting special emphasis on the words. "Chill Rob man, we're just as confused as you are. Well most of us anyway. I probably know a little more than everyone else, but I would like a full explanation from Lex over there." I pointed to where the fangirl was trying to blend in with the wall.

"Um, so erm…"

"Maybe it would be easier if I used my telepathy to show everyone? It could be easier that way." Miss. Martian offered her.

"Yeah, uh, ok."

Miss. M reached out her mind to Lex and I got the feeling that I wouldn't like what I saw very much…

**A/N: Ok that all I got. I am going to be super busy this weekend so I probably won't post anymore till next weekend. But good things may happen. I might produce an A worthy short film. I might update this fic. You just never know…**

**-RobinLover101**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I realize that is has been an insanely long time since I've posted anything, but I just checked my email and got some motivation from the one review I found in my inbox! Score! So yeah, why did the fangirls send them all together? Are there even more motives than the ones we're aware of? O.o Who knows! I know about as much as you do at this point.**

**Onward!**

**Chapter 5- Lex's POV**

I felt a little more than slightly nervous when Miss. Martian linked my mind with everyone else's, including the new Robin. There would be all sorts of consequences for this… Suddenly everything with the Fangirls flashed before my eyes. Everything I knew anyway. The jump though dimensions, pointless scheming for the jump and well that was pretty much it.

When we returned from my mind, everyone looked shocked, except for the YJ Robin who just looked disappointed. "Well that was useless… Oh well. Anyone else wanna spar? Inflicting pain and humiliation on complete strangers calms me down." He seemed to be taking this a bit too lightly…

"You're on man!" Hawkeye yelled. "I need something to hit anyways."

"Spar with no weapons against Robin and the only thing you'll be hitting is the floor." Artemis put a hand on her hip and grinned.

Francis copied the position. "A kiss says you're wrong."

Kid Flash leaned forward to protest when Artemis countered with, "Twenty bucks says I'm right."

"You're on!" KF glared at Artemis and she started to reassure him that Robin would win.

"Glad you're done flirting, Franny." Robin said in a teasing way. "You better hope you lose… KF is a force to be reckoned with when people hit on his girl friend." Francis looked over his shoulder, passed a confused looking TT Robin and straight at a fuming KF.

"Begin!" Artemis said cheerfully.

Robin attacked first this time saying, "Okay, so fangirls want us to meet why? Answer: Fun. Okay next question. Fangirls don't interfere with the Titans, so why is rainbow boy over there? Answer: No clue." It was obvious the boy was going easy on Francis even though Hawkeye 2 was having some troubles. "So what are possible scenarios for his arrival? One, accident. Two, conspiracy. Three, Deathstroke. Probably the latter going by that man's reputation in that dimension, so that brings us too our next question," He pinned Francis on the ground under his foot and peered down at him. "What are old Slade's motives? I mean, last time I check on Jump spandex over there had just got out of a nasty apprentice ship… What changed? What am I missing?" At this point the boy had started pacing and everyone was staring at him. He turned to look at everyone else. "Well, any ideas?"

TT Robin stared at him, and then said, "You've missed quite a lot. Slade's dead, so it can't be him."

"Try to tell me something useful, Robo. Of course Slade isn't dead! He's freaking immortal! So it has to be him then… but why now? It can't be an accident that he chose the same time as the fangirls so it must be, aha! Co-consipiriation! Duh! Wait, no that can't be right Titans and fangirl universes are cut off… so Slade must have known they were planning something (but how?) and sent you-" He pointed at TT Robin. "Here. Why? Don't know but I can find out!" Robin was in full swing detective mode as he ran to the computer, but before he could do whatever he was going to do a face popped up on the screen.

"Hello young heroes and others." He said glaring at me when he said the last part.

"Slade…" TT Robin muttered menacingly.

YJ Robin turned to him. "Do you know how cliché that is? Seriously dude, didn't your batman ever tell you not to growl angrily at villains?"

Slade looked over to YJ Robin. "Cocky… a little too cocky… Time to even the odds a bit…" With that Miss M, Wally, and Francis got pulled into a portal.

"No!" James and Artemis screamed in sync.

"Chill, Franny's back on your world and Wally and Miss M are in," He checked his wrist computer. "Tanzania. Darn…"

"What do you want Slade?!" TT Robin demanded.

"I want to catch a few Robins, skin an archer, break a hollow-graphic shield, and bully a fangirl."

"That was… very direct… okay then." YJ Robin said. "Thank you for your time, NOW GET OFF OF MY TECH!" Robin pressed a button and Slade vanished. "See this is what happens when fangirls get involved."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay! Let's get this show on the road! I'm a bit ill, but no worries! That shouldn't affect my writing too much... And I apologize in advance for any grammar issues there may be, I've been texting my friend with terrible grammar all week to prove a point... Anyway, here! Have some fanfiction! *Throws fanfiction at faces* **

**Chapter 6- TT Robin's POV**

There was another me, a red-headed, cocky, jerk, a blonde archer, and a creepy 'fangirl' who was extremely quiet. Nothing could get any weirder. Well, except for the fact that Slade was involved, the other me was crazy, James the Red-Head seemed intent on smashing everything in sight, and people kept being sucked though portals. The world was insane. "Penny for your thoughts?" The archer had walked over and sat next to me.

"Shouldn't you be a bit more upset about your boyfriend's disappearance?" I asked, not wanting to tell her what I was really thinking but also not wanting her to go.

"Nah, he'll run back in a few hours. No worries."

My eyes widened. "Wait, you're dating Wally? I thought you were with that archer dude! Wally has another girlfriend!"

She laughed. "Wally in your dimension may have another girlfriend, but this Wally is all mine. Francis was from another dimension anyway. I don't know if anyone's told you or not, things have been kind of hectic, but I'm Artemis."

"Robin, but that's pretty obvious."

She shook her head. "Only your faces are the same. Your uniforms are completely different, I mean, you're still wearing the circus one, though I must say, actual pants was a good idea."

"How did you know-?"

"Chill, Wally told me awhile ago. And don't worry, I don't know your real name just that you were in the circus. But anyway, your personalities are also different. I would never be able to have an actual conversation like this with him." She jerked her towards The Other Me where he was feverishly typing on a computer. "He always has to be doing something, or crack a joke, or do his best to completely screw the English language."

I laughed. "He probably only does the last part because English isn't his first language."

She looked startled. "What do you mean?"

"Circus? Romanian? Ring a bell? It took me maybe a year to master English though. French and German were a bit harder."

"Really? Say something in German."

"Ich habe ein... bild. Es ist shoen.*" Before she could respond, a cry came from the Robin across the room.

"Aha! I did it! It took me awhile, but I found him! Slade's at Happy Harbor!"

"How did you do that? I've been trying to trace him for ages!" I was amazed at the guy's skills.

He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Magic my friend." With that he raced over to a zeta beam and began to program it, leaving me feeling a bit sad. This Robin was so happy and carefree. He was something I had never been.

**A/N: A nice fluffy chapter. :) So TT Robin said in German: 'I have a picture. It is beautiful.' I speak German, but I couldn't figure out what to say so I went with what came to my mind first. I suppose I could have done something poetic... eh oh well. Review please! **


End file.
